kisshu (a new love?)
by XmewbubblegumX
Summary: messa died in a car crash, (A/N: YES) ichigo married ryou, had a child call arish, she grew up and is currently working at café mew mew


Scary stories are real

Mbg(mewbubblegum): hello there people ...^^…

Tamaki: this is a haruhi Xtamaki! Yayay

Mbg/haruhi: no way in hell

Tamaki: so mean, so very very mean

Mbg: OH QUIT IT

Tamaki: and if I don't want to?

Mbg: (pulls out a giant mallet)

Tamaki: 0.o

Mbg: or this will happen (pulls out a drawing of me hitting Tamaki)

Tamaki: please, please I will be good, just don't let the devil woman kill me

Mbg: that's it, get here! (runs after Tamaki trying to hit him)

Haruhi: what a pretty sight, oh, who's going to be the disclaimer

Hikaru: I'll do it

Haruhi: (sighs lovingly) hikaru

Hikaru: mewbubblegum doesn't own high school host club

All that glory goes to Bisco Hatori

Normal profile;

"maby she's sick" kaoru said as he walked in to the old music room with his twin."maybe, I donno anyways" hikaru replied as they walked up to Tamaki. " yo , boss have you seen haruhi?" they asked in together. "I was about to ask you the same thing" their king replied. "she's at home" kyoya said putting down the phone. "then we are going to her house" Tamaki shouted and dragged everyone out the room.

Haruhis profile:

As I walked into the old music room something felt odd, to tell you the truth it looked odd to,It was all dark and gloomy, nothing looked like it usual self and the wost thing was…..….noone was there. Wait, no one was there? Even though it was creepy I was alone,No happy go luck honey sempi with a silent mori sempi, no evil kyoya telling constantly how much I owe, no brotherly lovestruck twins and best of all no gush mush Tamaki…..…..it is paradise. "finaly, I can study in peace," I said quit loudly to see if anyone came out,But no one did. "I guess they have gone out" I thought out loud as iturned on the light and walked over the sofa and sat down pulling out a book.

The book was called Return to Paradise by Eliza Riley, I began to read out loud.

"

Lisa gazed out over the Caribbean Sea, feeling the faint breeze against her face - eyes shut, the white sand warm between her bare toes. The place was beautiful beyond belief, but it was still unable to ease the grief she felt as she remembered the last time she had been here.

She had married James right here on this spot three years ago to the day. Dressed in a simple white shift dress, miniature white roses attempting to tame her long dark curls, Lisa had been happier than she had ever thought possible. James was even less formal but utterly irresistible in creased summer trousers and a loose white cotton shirt. His dark hair slightly ruffled and his eyes full of adoration as his looked at his bride to be. The justice of the peace had read their vows as they held hands and laughed at the sheer joy of being young, in love and staying in a five star resort on the Caribbean island of the Dominican Republic. They had seen the years blissfully stretching ahead of them, together forever. They planned their children, two she said, he said four so they compromised on three (two girls and a boy of course); where they would live, the travelling they would do together - it was all certain, so they had thought then.

But that seemed such a long time ago now. A lot can change in just a few years - a lot of heartache can change a person and drive a wedge through the strongest ties, break even the deepest love. Three years to the day and they had returned, though this time not for the beachside marriages the island was famous for but for one of its equally popular quickie divorces.

Lisa let out a sigh that was filled with pain and regret. What could she do but move on, find a new life and new dreams? - the old one was beyond repair. How could this beautiful place, with its lush green coastline, eternity of azure blue sea and endless sands be a place for the agony she felt now?

The man stood watching from the edge of the palm trees. He couldn't take his eyes of the dark-haired woman he saw standing at the water's edge, gazing out to sea as though she was waiting for something - or someone. She was beautiful, with her slim figure dressed in a loose flowing cotton dress, her crazy hair and bright blue eyes not far off the colour of the sea itself. It wasn't her looks that attracted him though; he came across many beautiful women in his work as a freelance photographer. It was her loneliness and intensity that lured him. Even at some distance he was aware that she was different from any other woman he could meet.

Lisa sensed the man approaching even before she turned around. She had been aware of him standing there staring at her and had felt strangely calm about being observed. She looked at him and felt the instant spark of connection she had only experienced once before. He walked slowly towards her and they held each other's gaze. It felt like meeting a long lost friend - not a stranger on a strange beach.

Later, sitting at one of the many bars on the resort, sipping the local cocktails they began to talk. First pleasantries, their hotels, the quality of the food and friendliness of the locals. Their conversation was strangely hesitant considering the naturalness and confidence of their earlier meeting. Onlookers, however, would have detected the subtle flirtation as they mirrored each other's actions and spoke directly into each other's eyes. Only later, after the alcohol had had its loosening effect, did the conversation deepen. They talked of why they were here and finally, against her judgement, Lisa opened up about her heartache of the past year and how events had led her back to the place where she had married the only man she believed she could ever love. She told him of things that had been locked deep inside her, able to tell no one. She told him how she had felt after she had lost her baby.

She was six months pregnant and the happiest she had ever been when the pains had started. She was staying with her mother as James was working out of town. He hadn't made it back in time. The doctor had said it was just one of those things, that they could try again. But how could she when she couldn't even look James in the eye. She hated him then, for not being there, for not hurting as much as her but most of all for looking so much like the tiny baby boy that she held for just three hours before the took him away. All through the following months she had withdrawn from her husband, family, friends. Not wanting to recover form the pain she felt - that would have been a betrayal of her son. At the funeral she had refused to stand next to her husband and the next day she had left him." After that short bit I began to cry having a life like that must have been terrible. But what I failed to notates was someone glazed coved eyes watching my every move

Mbg: I sorry its short, give me a break its my first ever story

Tamaki: (rubbing an overly sized bump on his head) no! don't forgive her

mbg: oh Tamaki someone's at the door can you get it.

Tamaki: fine

Mbg: (runs out the back door to the front door)

Tamaki: hello?

Mbg: (hits Tamaki so hard he falls through the ground)

Tamaki:owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 0.o


End file.
